


The Muse

by CosmicStardustx



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: 12 days of smutness 2020, Alternate Universe - Art School, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicStardustx/pseuds/CosmicStardustx
Summary: Yuriy starts a job as a live model for an art class. On his first day, he locks eyes with a beautiful stranger.What will happen when Yuriy is almost naked and the stranger can't take his eyes off him?
Relationships: Hiwatari Kai/Yuri Ivanov | Tala Valkov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	The Muse

**Author's Note:**

> Hi AO3!! 
> 
> This is my first rodeo! Please let me know if I may have missed any tags. 
> 
> Enjoy! Happy day 1 of 12 of Smutness <3

Yuriy sighed as the dimly lit screen and the soft beep of the ATM sounded like it was mocking him. He didn’t even have enough money left to withdraw any cash after paying rent, bills and buying groceries. He still had most of the month to go and already what little money he made at his part time job was gone. It was going to be another tight month. Running a hand through his spiky, red hair, he ended the transaction and walked out the bank. 

Yuriy trudged his way home, wrapping his coat tighter around him, protecting himself against the falling snow. Exhaling a shaky breath that formed a small cloud in front of his face, he decided that as soon as he got home, he’d look for a second job. He wouldn’t go hungry this month, but that was a small comfort. He wouldn’t be able to socialize, or even buy himself a coffee. What if there’s an emergency? He’d be a sitting duck, he needed to get out this hole and do it quickly. 

He walked towards his dorm and as usual, cast a glance at the ad board. Various ads about people looking for a roommate, some people offering free food in exchange for moving services, a few ads for jobs in cafes, restaurants and the library in and around campus. He quickly jotted down those numbers. He already worked in a restaurant, at least having experience would make it easier to get hired. He made a mental note to call them as soon as he got home. As he was about to leave, his eye caught a call for models, or muses as the advertisement said, for an art class. This wasn’t even a university class, someone was teaching this as a hobby. Yuriy’s eyes widened a little at the amount of money being offered for posing. At the very least, it would be quiet, and he wouldn’t have to be running around on his feet all day. Clicking a picture on his phone, he raced home. 

The ad said they were looking for lean but muscular, tall men, comfortable with partial nudity. 

Yuriy was all of those things. He had been told by countless people that he was good looking. He had the swimmer’s body that the people in the ad wanted and he wasn’t shy about it either, he liked how he looked and this was the first time he had the opportunity to profit off it. He was going to take it. 

He quickly dialed the number and crossed his fingers. 

_____________________________________

It was his first day on the job as a muse. He waited in the little dressing room to the side before entering the class. From the slits in the doors he could see people filing in and his heart began to pound a little harder. He had never been almost nude in front of so many people before. It was always just people with whom he was intimate. He wondered if any of the students were good looking, and shook his head as a small smile tugged at his lips. 

The instructor’s voice shook him out of his musings and he stepped outside, running his eyes over the small audience in front of him. 

Yuriy took a few deep breaths and then stepped to the spot assigned for him. Shrugging off his robe, he went to stand in front of the bench where he’d be required to pose. A couple people gasped and then whispered amongst themselves, which only served to stroke his ego, letting a smirk play on his lips that he tried to hide by fidgeting with the robe. 

The instructor called the class to attention and introduced Yuriy to the students, who waved and smiled at them brightly. 

As he looked around, his bright blue eyes locked with a pair of maroon, or were they violet eyes? He wasn't sure which, but it was their intensity that caught his eye and made him blush. Yuriy did his best to stay still, focusing on his breathing that had suddenly become shallow under the piercing gaze of the beautiful eyes. 

The deep grey hair shone a pale silver in the sunlight filtering through the large windows.  
The way those eyes raked over every inch of skin made him feel like he was being undressed past his skin and bone and down to his heart and heart and soul. Yuriy found himself feeling both confident and vulnerable. He straightened up, opening up his body, wanting those eyes to take in more of him. The man looked away to his sketchpad, to etch Yuriy on paper and he found himself disappointed. He took in that chance to take in the beautiful stranger himself. 

His dark jeans covered muscular thighs, the guy liked to lift, that much was obvious. His biceps threatened to tear through the thin fabric of his shirt when his arms moved. The man’s hands looked rough, like he did something physical often. But the way the calloused fingers gripped the charcoal pencil, suggested there was a tenderness in him. A tattoo peeked from under his sleeve and Yuriy found himself suddenly desperate to see the rest of it. 

Yuriy’s eyes flickered to the man’s eyes and they held eye contact for a moment and he felt another blush creeping up his neck. 

What was happening? He wasn’t one to blush, regardless of how attractive someone was.  
Reassuring himself that it was just nerves from being barely dressed in a room full of so many people able to see him like that.  
Steel hair subtly raised an eyebrow when he caught Yuriy staring at him but quickly went back to scratching away at his paper. 

Yuriy shifted slightly in his position and the instructor’s sharp voice rang in his ear. 

“Stay still, please,” came the teacher’s voice, polite but firm.

Yuriy stiffened at the admonishment, but relaxed again when he saw a smile tugging at the full mouth of steel-hair, which made him blush some more. 

“Focus on the lines of his torso, where the pecs end and the abs begin,” the instructor reminded the class. Steel hair didn’t follow instructions, instead his gaze was trained elsewhere, lower than Yuriy’s pecs and abs, past the deep V his obliques formed and still steadily southward. Yuriy instinctively flexed and clenched his thighs, trying to put on a show for beautiful eyes while also praying to whoever would listen that there wouldn't be proof of his excitement in his briefs. Violet eyes, he had decided, determined to get a closer look later. Violet-eyes smirked and looked away, back to his paper, blissfully unaware of the daydream Yuriy was going to be in for the rest of the class. 

When they were done for the day, Yuriy was allowed to move from his spot and he stretched a little, easing his sore muscles, then shrugged on his robe. 

As Yuriy covered himself, he looked up and noticed Violet-eyes looking at him while putting away his things. Yuriy tried to smile at him, trying to read him but got nothing from the guy in return. 

He stood up, tucked his sketchbook under his arm, threw his bag over his shoulder, nodded at the instructor and walked out of the class. As Yuriy watched the man leave, he noticed the back of his hair was dark blue.

Business in the front, party in the back. He mused to himself and giggled. He wondered if the rest of him was as hot as he hoped. 

\---  
Yuriy had been asked to return the next week. When he got there for his second session as their model, he learned that the class was working on legs. All Yuriy had to do was stand still in his boxers for them."

Once again, Pretty-boy with the soul piercing eyes was there in his direct line of sight.

Yuriy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He wondered what it would be like for him to touch him, his rough hands on Yuriy’s smooth skin, exploring every inch of him with those calloused hands, maybe even exploring him over the instructor’s desk. 

Most of the class ran through with Yuriy in his daydream and once again, pretty boy was the first to leave. 

The next week, however, he hung around and waited to talk to the instructor as everyone else slowly filed out of class. Yuriy had disappeared into the little room and quickly threw on his clothes. When he stepped out, violet-eyes was still there talking to the instructor. Yuriy’s heart skipped a beat when he saw him standing there. Yuriy waited for them to finish their conversation, taking a ridiculous amount of time to sling his bag over his shoulder and then pretending to text on his phone, trying to not be obvious. 

The instructor saw him and smiled, “Good job today, Yuriy. I’ll see you next week,” he said and picked up his own bag. Yuriy smiled politely and nodded at him. Smiling at the two, he slung his bag over his shoulder as he left. 

Making his way over to him, Yuriy spoke. 

"Good class today?" 

"Hn," came the reply, "better than usual." 

"I'm Yuriy, your muse," he said with a wink and held out his hand, struggling to control the growing smirk on his lips. 

Eyes darted to his outstretched hand, and then met his baby blues. Violet, definitely violet eyes. 

"Kai," came a deep husky voice, hand slowly grasping Yuriy’s.

His warm, calloused fingers felt like fire against Yuriy's cold hands. 

"Would you like to go for a drink?" Yuriy asked. 

Kai cocked an eyebrow, there was no fucking around with this guy. 

"Umm.." said Kai, suddenly at a loss for words. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed..I don’t even know if you're interested in men”, Yuriy added quickly. 

“Oh, no, not at all. You assumed correctly,” he sent him a small smile, running a hand through his hair. “It's just that…," he hesitated, trying to find the right words, "We're not allowed to date the models," 

Yuriy raised his eyebrows. He hadn’t been informed of any such rule. He’d give it one last try. 

"You look like a rule breaker to me," Yuriy said,winking and biting down on his lower lip. 

Truth was, Kai hadn’t been on a date with anyone for a while, and was sure he had forgotten what to even do. But when Kai saw that lip bite, he felt an overwhelming urge to plant his mouth on those lips, and the redhead had a ridiculously hot body. If it went horribly, Kai would just go to a different class, he decided. 

"We could always pretend we just ran into each other,” Kai said, clearing his throat, glad Yuriy was willing to go along with the lie. Kai nervously ran a hand through his bangs, sending him a small smile. 

Yuriy nodded, "Lead the way." 

Kai walked them out to where he parked his car, sheepishly apologising for the beat-up state it was in. Yuriy waved the apology and practically jumped in the passenger door which Kai held open for him. 

Kai hadn’t been very chatty, but was a keen listener. They shared a sense of humour, and liked a lot of the same things as well. Both well read, preferred the cold to the sun and loved animals. Yuriy told him he wanted to have a wolf as a pet. Kai had laughed and agreed. Yuriy told him he was studying to become a criminal lawyer, and Kai hinted vaguely about owning a company. But Kai didn’t look like he wanted to talk about it, and Yuriy didn’t pry. They had flirted heavily, Yuriy more than Kai, whose hand stayed on Kai’s thigh practically all night, Kai’s hand would occasionally brush at Yuriy’s knee but nothing more, but he leant into Yuriy’s touch, starting at the bar and then when they went to sit at the park bench where they shared cigarettes till it got simply too cold to be outside. Kai had asked Yuriy about the modeling and he had been honest, which Kai appreciated. 

They stayed out almost all night. It was nearing 4 am when Kai drove Yuriy back to his dorm and walked him to the front door. Kai had placed a gentle kiss on his cheek but otherwise made no move to get closer to Yuriy. 

“I’ll see you next week in class,” Kai had said finally. 

“What if i wanted to see you before that?” lips inches away from his own. 

“You have my number."

Yuriy bit down on his lower lip and leaned in, pausing mere millimeters away from Kai's mouth. Kai leaned in also, brushing his lips against Yuriy's, who took his lower lip in between his teeth and gently sucked on it, sending a hot spark of electricity down Kai's spine. Kai placed a hand on his hip, pressing him up against the door. Yuriy moaned into the kiss, pulling him closer with his hands on the back of Kai’s neck, letting his steadily growing erection rub against his thigh. 

Kai inched his own hips forward, letting Yuriy know the effect he was having on him. 

"I'll see you soon," Kai said, breaking the kiss and pulling back. 

Yuriy nodded dumbly, "Okay," he managed to squeak out, fighting every urge to beg for him to stay, to drag him inside by his muscular arm and fuck him into the mattress. 

Kai leaned for another peck on the lips and then quickly walked away, disappearing down the stairs and into the night. 

____________________________________

Their second date had been just as good as the first, better even. Yuriy had been itching to kiss him again. 

Yuriy had completely lost track of time, and Kai had had to race back so Yuriy wouldn’t be late for class. Pulling up on the street closest to the building, Yuriy had grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. As Yuriy scrambled to leave because he was almost late, he received a playful slap on the ass and a hurried request for a third date for dinner after their next art class. Yuriy had yelled a delighted yes! through the window and then raced across campus.  
______________

On the day of their third date, Kai sauntered in a little late, sending a muttered apology the instructor’s way about work running late just as Yuriy was disrobing and nearly stopped in his tracks. Collecting himself quickly, he settled in his seat and locked his eyes on Yuriy, who took his spot in front of the desk and then the class commenced. 

Kai sat down in his usual spot, shrugging out of his jacket and set up his equipment. 

Yuriy watched as Kai got comfortable. He wore a purple, tight shirt that highlighted his light skin and hugged every muscle on his torso and arms, beautifully complementing the steel of his hair.  
Winking at Yuriy he slowly unbuttoned his cuffs and folded back his sleeves, revealing muscular forearms and partially the tattoo on his right arm. 

Yuriy gulped, overcome with the desire to see more of Kai and his tattoo. The class had only just begun and Yuriy was already finding it too long, his thoughts kept drifting to what the rest of Kai would look like, how he’d look underneath him, that beautiful face and those full lips gasping, violet eyes clouded with pleasure and lust. 

Kai's gaze had remained fixed on Yuriy the whole time as folded back his sleeves and ruffled his messy hair, further disheveling it, smirking at Yuriy when he turned as red as hair. Throwing another wink Yuriy's way when the instructor began speaking, Kai pointedly turned his head to face him, making Yuriy pout lightly at the loss of attention. 

It was as if none of the other students existed, Yuriy only had eyes for Kai and his crazy hair. 

There was an unusual heat between them that day, more than in the last two weeks, and it reflected on his pale skin that couldn’t stop flushing every time Kai looked over. Their eyes locked more this time - earlier, Kai would run his piercing gaze onto Yuriy’s naked torso but now it was like Kai was almost asking permission to look at him. 

As if waiting for a signal that it was okay to look at him in his state of undress. 

Kai sent a few smirks along Yuriy’s way that only served to deepen his blush. How did this man make him feel like that without even saying a word? 

After class, Kai waited outside for Yuriy to get dressed. He was taking him to one of those restaurants where one ate entirely in the dark. He thought it would be interesting, and it might be fun to feel Yuriy up a little and make him squirm until they got back indoors and had some real privacy. 

Yuriy stepped outside and after checking that they were alone, pulled Kai in for a bruising kiss, fingers wrapped around his neck. 

"How far is your place?" Yuriy said against his lips. 

"10 minutes" Kai panted. 

"Let's go" 

“I made dinner reserv-” cut off by Yuriy’s lips on his. 

“Reschedule” 

In that moment, Kai felt himself hardening and realized Yuriy’s idea was flawless. 

__________

They arrived at Kai’s door and Yuriy pressed him up against it, pushing his hips into Kai's, who blindly unlocked and opened the door behind him. They stumbled into his apartment with Yuriy practically shoving him inside, peppering kisses along Kai's jawline and making his way lower to his neck with his lips. Yuriy eased Kai’s bag off his shoulder and let it fall to the floor. 

"You look so hot tonight," Yuriy mumbled into Kai's neck, placing soft kisses on the delicate skin, pushing him up against the wall, "Take off your clothes". 

Kai groped around for the lightswitch and flicked it, illuminating his large apartment. 

"You do it", Kai whispered in his ear and felt Yuriy's cock twitch against his leg through his pants. "And yours while you're at it" he added, taking Yuriy's earlobe between his teeth and gently cupping the redhead’s growing bulge with his free hand.

Yuriy quietly shook his head, hands that previously held Kai’s waist he now brought up to the muscular chest, feeling the smooth, granite muscles underneath. Using it as leverage, he pushed himself against it to break out of Kai’s grasp. 

“I’ve been taking my clothes off for you for weeks, your turn,” he said with a wolfish grin, leaning in to peck Kai on the lips. “Strip, and do it slowly.” 

Kai blinked. Not used to being ordered around and caught off guard by the sudden change in the redhead’s demeanor. He smirked, he’d let him have his moment. There would be plenty of time to regain control later. 

"That was for my benefit, hm?" 

"Mostly,” Yuriy shrugged his shoulders, grinning. 

“Well it’s only fair then that I return the favour,” Kai said, running a fingertip along the front of Yuriy's sweater. "Do you want a drink while you..watch me?" 

Yuriy rubbed his hands together, nodding "Such a good host."

Kai stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Yuriy’s slim waist, pulling him closer. He leaned in as if reaching for another kiss but instead slid his hand down and slapped Yuriy's ass lightly, "Go make yourself comfortable," gesturing with his head to the couch in the middle of the room as he released the redhead and headed to the kitchen, narrowly avoiding the retaliation ass slap that came his way. 

Yuriy watched him disappear into the kitchen, eyes locked on the full ass, snug in tight pants before it was gone behind the doorway. He then sauntered over to the couch, kicking off his shoes and socks as he sank and put up his feet on the coffee table. His erection was already beginning to strain against his jeans at the mere possibility of seeing Kai naked, but pulling it out and playing with it now would seem rude, especially when Kai was going to put on a show for him. 

"No music?" Kai's voice shook him out of his thoughts, amusement dancing in amethyst eyes. He walked towards him holding two glasses of vodka poured over ice. 

"I don't need distractions right now" Yuriy said, when he was handed his glass. He took Kai’s drink from his hand and set both their glasses down and grabbed Kai by the collar, pulling him in for another kiss. "Now off with these offending things,” he said, gesturing to Kai’s clothes. 

Kai suppressed a chuckle and undid the first button of his shirt and raised an eyebrow at his audience.

Yuriy picked up his glass and raised it in a silent toast and sat back after taking a sip, naked arousal spread across his face, one hand grazing the growing bulge in his pants, 

"Where's that guy who blushed everytime I looked at him from across the room?" Kai said, slowly unbuttoning the second button. Heart slamming against his chest, goosebumps began forming on the freshly exposed skin, which weren’t entirely from the cold. 

"You noticed that, huh?" Yuriy swallowed, lightly blushing at the skin being revealed before him. 

"Hard not to", he undid two more and opened up his shirt, revealing his toned pecs and the very first pair of his abs. Yuriy’s breath picked up. "I've seen tomatoes that weren't as red," he smirked. Another couple buttons later Kai untucked his shirt, and looked over at Yuriy once more, giving him a coy wink.

Yuriy turned a little more red at that, the pressure in his pants becoming increasingly uncomfortable, heart pounding at the possibility of what was about to happen. The gentle palming from above the thick fabric of his jeans not serving to ease the ache that was beginning to build in his gut. 

Kai quickly unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way. Letting it hang loose on his shoulders, revealing a chiseled torso, hard lines of abs and deep obliques pointing in the direction of what the baby blue eyes really wanted to see. 

Yuriy let out a short wolf whistle. 

"Like what you see?" Kai asked, raising a cocky eyebrow. 

Yuriy nodded wordlessly, staring, mouth slightly gaped open. He knew Kai would have a nice body based on his arms, but he did not expect him to be so jacked.

Kai leaned forward to pick up his drink, downing it one large gulp, briefly squeezing his eyes shut at the pleasant burn of the alcohol sliding down his throat. Yuriy watched on, mesmerized by the sight of his throat opening up, wondering what else he'd manage to swallow so easily. 

Locking eyes with the redhead, Kai set down his glass and made his way over to Yuriy on the couch. Placing his knees on either side of him, he leaned down to kiss him and then pulled himself down to straddle him.

Yuriy leaned back, giving him room. Kai's hands rested on Yuriy's shoulders for a moment before slowly sliding them down his sweater. He pushed his tongue into the redhead’s mouth, tasting the fruity flavour of the vodka and the even sweeter taste of Yuriy. Kai let his hands feel every muscle underneath the soft material. Yuriy let out a small gasp when Kai's hands reached down and yanked up his sweater to reveal pale, unblemished skin. Sliding it up further, past his face, he trapped his arms above his head for a moment. He grabbed the redhead's chin to pull him in for another kiss, and finally released his arms, pulling off the sleeves, letting the sweater fall noiselessly behind the couch. 

Sighing contentedly at the sight of Yuriy's finally naked torso, Kai decided he looked better like that on his couch than in that little stuffy classroom. Yuriy's hands reached up and pushed Kai's shirt off his shoulders, and down his arms letting it fall in a heap on the floor, fully revealing the phoenix tattoo that took up the length of his arm and most of his upper back.

Kissing the heated skin of his chest, Yuriy ran his hand on Kai's thigh and towards his crotch, feeling for the growing bulge. Kai let out a groan and bit down on his lower lip, stopping another one from falling through his full lips. Wrapping a hand around his neck, Yuriy crashed their mouths together, swallowing any sounds Kai would have made. 

Rubbing their covered erections together, Kai reached down to undo the redhead's belt and pants, who moaned in anticipation. Sliding off the couch, Kai hooked his thumbs in the waistband, sliding down his boxers as well with Yuriy helping by lifting up his hips. 

Delighted at the sight of the now fully naked Yuriy, and smiling in appreciation of his size, Kai palmed his erection slowly, forcing a loud groan and a curse from him. 

One hand in the redhead's spiky hair, he nudged him to lay down on the couch. Yuriy obeyed quickly, hungry for more attention. 

"Stay here" Kai whispered in his ear.

He's probably off to get lube, Yuriy thought, slightly disappointed at the minimal foreplay. We're not even in his bed. He pouted. 

But Kai didn't go to his bedroom, instead he reached for his bag that had been carelessly dropped to the floor when they walked in. Rummaging through his bag, he fished out a small sketchpad and a charcoal pencil, throwing Yuriy a flirtatious look, The late sunlight filtering in from the windows made him look ethereal. 

"Don't move" came Kai's firm instruction. 

Sitting down on the chair opposite, Kai crossed his legs and situated his sketchpad over a folded knee, throwing the redhead a challenging look.

For possibly the first time in his life, Yuriy found himself entirely speechless.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Yuriy said without breaking his pose.

"Problem?" 

"I'm not one of your fucking french girls!" He shifted his weight to face Kai, getting on his side. "Get your ass over here!".

Kai tried and failed to hide a smirk. "So demanding" he chuckled as he stayed in place. 

Yuriy glared at Kai but he wasn’t looking. Instead Kai was too busy sketching out the outline for the explicit sketch. Realizing he wasn’t going to win this, he sent Kai an exaggerated sigh, which also went unnoticed and he finally settled into the couch, lounging, throwing Kai a seductive look when he finally looked up. 

Kai shifted uncomfortably, his own erection pressing into his slacks. He wanted Yuriy so badly, but he looked so good right now and making him squirm was a delicious treat. Raking his eyes over the redhead's lying form, he slowly began sketching. 

Running a hand through his hair, Yuriy then wrapped his hand around his ignored erection. 

"Stay still", Kai admonished half heartedly. 

"Make me."

Kai raised a quiet eyebrow, the corner of his mouth pulling at a smirk.

"Oh I'll make you," came the reply, but Kai made no move towards Yuriy. 

Now slowly stroking his cock, he threw Kai a challenging look. He let a moan escape his lips and Kai stiffened. 

Taking a deep breath but not the bait, Kai sat back in his chair, and began sketching the gorgeous man laid out in front of him. 

Charcoal slowly scratched away at paper as the heat rose in the room. 

"I love watching you watch me", Yuriy said, still slowly stroking his cock, challenging Kai to do something about it. 

"Keep still", he said, clearing his throat, "and keep your hand where it is", Kai smirked at him, his erection growing more uncomfortable. 

"Who is demanding now?" Yuriy threw back. 

"Still you" he smirked. 

Yuriy sped up his stroking, more moans pouring out of him. 

Kai swallowed, maybe the game had gone on long enough. 

"Kai…" Yuriy moaned his name, eyes closed, hand grasping his cock and back arching up slightly.

Yup, the game had definitely gone on long enough.

Kai threw aside his sketchpad and pencil, striding over to Yuriy, whose eyes flew open at the sound of the pencil rolling on the floor. 

"Oh no no no, you already had your chance, no more touching me until you do as I say". 

"Name it", he said without missing a beat. 

"I already did, take off your clothes". 

Obeying, Kai unbuckled his belt, sliding it out of each belt loop slowly, teasing Yuriy. Next to go was his zipper and button, finally letting his pants fall to the floor in a pool at his feet, revealing his muscular legs, dark boxers hiding the very thing Yuriy needed to see. 

Yuriy gasped, his hand pausing at his own erection. 

Kai moved forward, one step away from the redhead, who was sitting up now. Hooking his thumbs in the waistband they were gone in a flash as well, his rock hard cock inches from Yuriy's face. 

"Holy fuck,” Yuri gasped and looked up at Kai. 

While Yuriy's own size was nothing to sneeze at, Kai was the biggest he had seen in a while.

Smirking, Kai brushed back his bangs with a hand, towering over Yuriy, "Well, am I allowed to touch you now?" 

“No." 

Darting out his tongue, Yuriy licked the dollop of liquid sitting on the tip of Kai's cock, sending a shiver down his spine and earning an appreciative moan. Wrapping his lips around the head, he ran his tongue around it, causing Kai to suck in a sharp breath and violet eyes to cloud over in lust. 

Yuriy got to his feet and crashed their mouths together, kissing him hungrily, tasting himself on Kai, trapping their naked lengths together in the tight space between them.

"C'mon, lead the way” when Kai raised an eyebrow, "Bedroom" 

Yuriy followed him, but took the lead when they reached the door. Pushing Kai through it and on to the bed. 

Taking his turn to straddle Kai, he let their erections rub together again, making soft groans pour out from both men at the contact.

Yuriy followed him, but took the lead when they reached the door. Pushing Kai through it and on to the bed. 

Taking his turn to straddle Kai, he let their erections rub together, making moans pour out from both men.

Leaning down to kiss him once again, he took Kai's hands in his and pinned them above his head, earning a shocked gasp that made Yuriy smirk. Holding the strong wrists in place with one hand, the free one roamed his body, desperate to touch him, to feel those defined muscles under the smooth, taut skin. He'd ask him about the phoenix tattoo that adorned his skin one day, not now. Keeping a steady hand on his wrists, he worked his way downwards with his mouth, starting at his defined jawline and then down to his neck and chest. Taking a taut nipple in his mouth, he rolled his tongue around it, making Kai inhale a sharp breath. Yuriy repeated the same action on the other one, and gently bit on it, making Kai moan. He paid some attention to the little pink bud, licking it, kissing it, making Kai squirm underneath him and struggle under Yuriy’s grip.

“Yuriy…” he moaned, “Let me touch you” 

Yuriy smirked against his skin, “That’s what you get for making me wait” he rolled his hips, brushing their erections together. Kai groaned and tried to get out his grip but Yuriy held firm, tightening the hold he had on his wrists. He went down lower still, kissing and licking his abs, skin erupting in goosebumps, sending jolts of electricity traveling up and down Kai’s spine and forcing the usually quiet man to groan. Running his fingers along his obliques, Yuriy finally released Kai’s wrists and the moment he did, Kai locked his ankles behind Yuriy’s back and flipped them, forcing a surprised yelp from the redhead. 

“Never a good idea to tease me”, he growled. Yuriy moaned underneath Kai and wrapped his fingers behind his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Pushing his tongue into his mouth, Yuriy wrapped his legs around Kai’s waist to try and pull off the same move he did but Kai was quicker. Reached behind him Kai grabbed his ankles, forcing them apart and then placed them on his shoulders, almost folding Yuriy in half as he leaned down to kiss those soft lips. He trailed his way to his jaw and neck and shoulder blade slowly, almost too slowly. Yuriy groaned when Kai licked a particularly sensitive spot and his cock twitched against Kai's. 

Kai moaned at that noise, attacking that spot again. Yuriy let out a short cry that made Kai hum appreciatively, involuntarily. It had been a while since the mere noises a partner made Kai feel so tingly inside.

Kai eased himself off Yuriy and gently placed his feet on the bed, on either side of his own body. Dipping his head and settling himself comfortably between his legs, Kai took the tip of Yuriy's cock in his mouth, earning a quivering breath from him. Kai swirled his tongue around the head and looked up, blazing amethyst with blazing sapphire locked. He ran a wet tongue along the underside and Yuriy’s breath hitched in his throat as he groaned from the attention. Kai took him whole in his mouth, using his free hand to caress the smooth skin of Yuriy’s inner thigh. A loud moan erupted from his throat, not bothering to censor himself anymore. Kai kept his movements steady, taking him whole each time, letting him slide down his throat to let the head push against the back and clenched his throat around it. 

Yuriy trembled under him, “I need you...Kai” 

"Ready for me?" Kai said, after letting the cock slip out of his mouth with a loud pop, as he gave it one last push against the back of his throat, hollowing his cheeks around it.  
Yuriy nodded, too delirious for words. 

Kai slid off the bed and reached for his bedside table drawers, pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom. 

When he turned around, Yuriy almost took his breath away with the way his beautiful form was sprawled out on his bed. Pale skin stark against the black duvet. Long lean legs spread slightly for him, one folded up and the other stretched out deliciously. One hand in his bright red hair that stuck to the little beads of sweat forming on his forehead, the other hand on his chest. His face, oh that angelic face turned toward him and watching him through half lidded eyes. Small smile curled around his pink lips. 

“I’d like to get fucked today, if it’s not too much to ask," came the voice of the angel, eyebrows wiggling.

Kai hadn’t realized how long he had been standing there just gawking at him, making a mental note to have Yuriy recreate that position later he climbed back on to the bed and leaned down to kiss those soft lips.

“You’re very distracting”, he said breaking the kiss. Yuriy was about to shoot back another sarcastic comment but any words he may have formed turned into a moan when Kai stroked his cock with one hand, calloused hands against the smooth skin of his cock made his spine tingle and skin tingle with fire. 

Liberally coating both his entrance and two fingers with the lube Kai squirted some on to his fingers. He tossed the bottle aside and took Yuriy’s balls in one hand, massaging them gently. 

Yuriy gasped and spread his legs wider to give Kai all the room he could need. 

Kai found his entrance and gently pushed one finger through it. Yuriy tensed up immediately against the intrusion but took a deep breath and tried his best to relax around it, allowing Kai to push the whole length of his long finger down to the knuckle past the ring of muscle. 

Yuriy scrunched up his face from the pain, pushing his head deeper into the pillow as he tried to breathe through the pain and discomfort. It had been so long since someone topped him. But it seemed so natural with Kai. Since he first laid eyes on him, Yuriy had wanted nothing more than to be with him, and now that he was, he couldn’t have him fast enough. 

“Fuck, you’re tight,” Kai said as he slowly curled his finger, looking for the sweet spot that could set the redhead’s body alight. Finding the spot, Kai’s briefly caressed it, immediately causing Yuriy to gasp and relax a little around him, allowing Kai to push in a second lubed digit. He gently massaged that spot, earning a deep quiver from Yuriy as he clenched up around him again. 

“Relax”, he coached softly. 

Kai’s strong hand gently massaged the silky smooth skin of Yuriy’s inner thigh, and he raised one leg to place on his shoulder, dipping his head to touch his lips to the heating skin. He left a wet trail of kisses as far as he could reach without having to contort his neck too much. Yuriy looked on with a dazed look in his eyes, a ghost of a smile on his lips from the affection with a small hint of pain still lingering. 

Kai pushed and stroked his prostate with his fingers some more, sending white hot flashes of heat up Yuriy’s spine each time he brushed it and rotated his wrist. With his free hand, Kai stroked Yuriy’s cock, all the way from the tip down to the base in small circular motions, making the redhead’s breath to hitch and catch in his throat as he body trembled from the attention. 

Unable to get enough of the sight below him, Kai leaned down to kiss his neck, and made his way to his mouth, kissing lips swollen from being bitten down on. 

“Hurry up” he moaned against his lips, eyes closed. 

“Hm?” Kai pushed his fingers in deeper, watching the man squirm like that was mesmerizing, “Beg,” he said, even though the pressure between Kai's legs was beginning to get painful. 

“What?” Yuriy’s eyes shot open. 

“If you need me so bad, beg me to fuck you,” he smirked, mischevious eyes dancing. 

“Kai are you kiddi...AAAAH,” Yuriy’s back arched off the bed and his head rolled back as the scream erupted from his throat. Kai had pushed his fingers right to his prostate and ran his thumb over the head of his cock, smearing around the moisture against the velvet underside. 

“I did tell you teasing me was a bad idea” he smirked again, stroking his length fully now with his calloused fingers and hand, “If you ask me nicely you’ll get what you want”. 

Yuriy was barely listening, the half formed argument that Kai had begun teasing first now lost somewhere in the back of his mind. His eyes half closed again and the only thing he could focus on was the immense pleasure radiating through his body and the sight of the man giving it to him. But his mouth caught on faster than his brain did. 

“Please”, he heard himself say, “Please I need you so much” 

“What do you need from me?” Kai said in a low purr. 

“You,” Yuriy croaked, breath caught in his throat, “Your cock..just..now..PLEASE,” his voice rising with need, when Kai pushed a finger down to the knuckle. One hand reaching down to grab Kai’s muscular arm, the other gripping the pillow under his head. 

“There”, came back his smooth voice, “Now, was that so hard?”. Kai’s condescended as he withdrew his fingers, as he rolled on the condom and lubed up himself, and then gently situated himself up to Yuriy’s entrance. 

Yuriy gasped at the fingers being withdrawn from him, an involuntary whine escaping his lips at the loss of fullness, but was quickly replaced by the head of Kai’s cock pushing at the ring of muscle. Willing himself to relax as much as he could, he took a deep breath and let it out. 

The head of Kai’s cock pushed in, past the ring of muscle and stayed there for a moment, feeling Yuriy’s tight walls clamp down around him made Kai let out a loud cry. He was so unbelievably tight. 

Taking another few breaths Yuriy spread his legs wider and then wrapped them around Kai’s waist. He was already being stretched out more than the fingers had prepared him and he clenched around it before relaxing again. Kai withdrew his cock making Yuriy whine but pushed it in again, forcing out a gasp before he could stop it. Slowly pushing himself inside inch by inch, Kai hit Yuriy’s prostate. 

“Fuck!” Yuriy screamed, “Kai...oh fuck," causing him to embed his nails in Kai’s arm and claw at the pillow underneath his head. 

Hearing his name gush out of those beautiful lips in that needy, desperate tone made his cock twitch, and Yuriy probably felt it too because he trembled for a moment around Kai, wrapping his legs around him tighter, silently begging for Kai to fill him up.

Yuriy’s hands reached up and around Kai’s muscular back, nails digging into it, leaving angry red marks, urging him for more. Head thrown back in cries of ecstasy, eyes screwed shut. Kai grabbed his ankles from behind his back and placed them on his shoulders once again, placing a pillow under Yuriy’s slim hips. He leaned down and then drove his hips into Yuriy, hitting the perfect spot a few more times, forcing the redhead’s cries to get louder. 

The sound of skin slapping skin, the heat and sounds of their breathy pants and grunts ricocheted around them, heating up the room. Both were beginning to sweat, the dark blue hair at the back of Kai’s head stuck to the back of his neck and sweat rolled down his back. Ruffled red hair sticking to Yuriy’s forehead and getting ruffled by the fabric of the pillow, 

Yuriy’s vision was beginning to get clouded with white spots, he was close. Kai driving into him like there was no tomorrow shot pleasure waves through his body that he felt at the tip of his toes up to the root of his hair. 

“I’m - FUCK”, he was cut off by Kai thrusting into him with his full length, pushing Yuriy over the edge, tightening his walls around Kai’s. With a loud moan and a few more curses, Yuriy spurted all over his stomach and chest, a few droplets even hitting his chin. Kai groaned at the feeling of the muscle clenching all around him and the sight of seed spurting all over him, his lean legs trembling under Kai’s grip sent white hot sparks of pleasure coursing through his spine. Kai slowed down, giving both himself and the redhead time to breathe and recover.

“Oh fuck,” Yuriy panted, slowly opening his eyes, “Oh my God”, he gasped, throat dry. Finally releasing the grip he had on Kai, he let his arms fall on the mattress, before running a hand through his hair, whole body feeling limp. 

Kai leaned down and kissed him briefly, licking up the drops of Yuriy’s release on his chin and the little bit he could reach on his chest from his position and went back to kissing his lips and sharp jawline. 

Yuriy groaned at that, running his hands affectionately in Kai’s hair. 

Kai pulled out of him slowly, a shiver running through his body “Turn around, all fours” he said between kisses. 

Yuriy did as he was told, gingerly getting up and turning on his side, pushing himself up by his elbows and knees, gently helped along by Kai, who had him turn to face the mirror. 

“I want you to see yourself”. Kai pressed his chest against Yuriy's back and whispered in his ear, wrapping an arm around him and caressing his face, “See how beautiful you look right now”. 

Still riding the high of his first orgasm, Yuriy slowly raised his eyes to the mirror and looked at their reflection. Ignoring his own face, he focused on the man behind him. Kai looked good enough to eat, face and skin flushed a delicate pink from the perspiration and arousal, Yuriy threw him a wolfish grin and winked at Kai who returned a smile of his own that warmed him to the stomach. 

Spreading apart his ass cheeks, Kai slowly pushed himself inside Yuriy again, met with lesser resistance than he did last time. Gripping him on either side of his hips, Kai watched Yuriy’s face silently contort in the mirror as he entered him. He kept the pace slow, enjoying the tightness of the redhead’s walls around him, the clenching ring of muscle sending shivers of pleasure deep inside him as he began his thrusts. 

But, Yuriy had other plans, he began thrusting back, attempting to take control. Taking the hint, Kai tightened his grip on his hips and thrust harder, but still not sliding in his full length, forcing moans and gasps to spill from deep within his throat. 

Yuriy watched on in the mirror, ignoring his own flushed face once again, disobeying Kai’s orders. Mesmerized by Kai and how truly handsome he was. High cheekbones cast a little shadow on his cheeks when the overhead light hit just right. His full lips fell open in a silent, prolonged gasp. Intense violet eyes locked with powder blue, glistening in the light. His slate hair glistening, the thick mane fell forward when he bowed his head to look down at Yuriy and him together. The toned, hard body sweating, and muscles flexing as he moved behind him.

Kai leaned forward, one hand gripping Yuriy’s shoulder and the other curling in his hair, pulling Yuriy's head back. Thrusting with his weight somewhat leaning on the redhead, he earned an exploded groan and a small smile in the mirror. At the encouragement, Kai pushed forward with another thrust, allowing his entire length to enter Yuriy whose eyes squeezed shut at being filled to the brim and let out a silent gasp. Pleasure pulsing to his core, Yuriy thrust back, holding Kai in place, which made his cock twitch inside him. 

Kai released his hold in Yuriy’s hair and held his hip with one hand, bearing his weight down on him, focusing on nothing but the feeling of his walls around him. Moaning every time Yuriy clenched around him, as he did often, still getting used to the thickness inside him. Kai grunted, pushing down on Yuriy, holding him in place as he thrust harder, no longer able to stop himself. 

Yuriy’s head dropped forward, silently. Kai slapped his ass, demanding his attention. The shock of the painless but loud smack forced him to look up and into the mirror. Kai looked like he was mere steps away from combusting as their eyes locked, and it made Yuriy about to get pushed over the edge himself. 

Both hands now digging into his hips, Kai thrusted deep and fast into him, moaning pouring out of both their throats. Yuriy’s legs began to tremble and his walls clenched around him. 

Kai’s thrusts got harder, deeper, needier. He leaned forward and placed his hand left Yuriy’s shoulder and one hand dug into his hips. Moans and grunts tore through both of them. A deep knot twisted harder in his gut as he Yuri clenched harder around him. 

“Kai….” he moaned, head dipping again. 

“Look at me” he growled. 

Yuriy did exactly as he was told, forcing himself to maintain eye contact with him in their reflection. Yuriy couldn’t hold back anymore and before he could worry about making a mess on the blanket he was pushed past the edge, streaks coating the dark duvet. Hearing, seeing and feeling him like that pushed Kai over the edge too, throbbing inside Yuriy.

“Fuck, Yura,” he panted, letting his head drop forward. 

Yuriy groaned at the feeling of the pulsing cock inside him. Kai dipped his head to kiss Yuriy’s neck, shoulders and back, and the redhead melted against his lips. Yuriy’s bones felt like jelly, but he stayed in that position, holding them both up, not wanting Kai’s lips off him just yet as they both took shallow erratic breaths. 

He turned his head to kiss him and Kai responded, making his slowly softening erection still inside him twitch briefly. Yuri didn't think he could take anymore, not immediately anyway. 

Kai lavished Yuriy's back with kisses as he slowly pulled out of him. He slipped the condom off himself and tossed it in the trashcan after tying it in a knot. 

Yuriy shivered under the ticklish sensations being sent up his spine as he slowly adjusted to the lack of fullness inside him. He let out a content sigh as he gingerly got to his feet and locked eyes with Kai. Kai smiled and walked up to him, leaning in for a kiss as Yuriy clasped his hands. 

“I’m sticky,” Yuriy said, before their lips could meet. 

“You’re gorgeous,” Kai said, biting down on Yuriy’s lower lip and slipped his tongue In the warm mouth. 

When they pulled apart, Kai led Yuriy into the bathroom with him, closing the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll have another smutty story for y'all tomorrow!
> 
> I'm new here - come say hi to me in the comments


End file.
